Dubbed Trimix
by Elgv
Summary: A take on the dubbed Tri series. Just updated all chapters fixed some formatting and spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

"Tai wake up! You're going to be late!" Tai groaned hearing his sisters voice. A rush of cold air greeted him as his blanket was ripped off of him.

"You've got soccer practice." Kari announced and Tai's eyes went wide. He shot out of bed passing his sister who was holding his blanket. He probably would be annoyed but he was oddly grateful she woke him. He wizzed past her grabbing his school uniform. He looked over at her and saw she was dressed and giggling. He threw a pillow at her

"out." He demanded and Kari waved a hand in the air and left his room still laughing.

"Sisters." Tai groaned now annoyed. He threw his Pyjamas towards his laundry basket. The clothes missed the target and landed in a heap on the floor. Tai huffed and pulled his uniform on. He grabbed his goggles, homework and digivice. He quickly tore open his closet and found his soccer bag all ready to go. He heaved it over his shoulder and ran out of his room. Kari held out a smoothie for him and giggled as he dieseled the drink. He handed his sister the empt glass.

"Thanks sis, bye mom!" Tai yelled putting his shoes on and heading out the door.

"A thank you would be nice!" Kari yelled but Tai barley heard her as the door shut. He raced down to get his bike and passed a moving truck. A girl that looked around his age stared at him as he passed. He quickly ignored her and soon found himself pedalling down the busy street towards the field. Tai's only focus was getting to the field on time

"they're gonna be pissed if I don't get there soon." He grumbled to himself. He pedalled faster ignoring how tired he was getting.

"Move it Tai!" He berated himself and pushed forward. He saw the field and inhaled a breath as he parked his bike and ran over to the locker room. He ran in and to his relief saw his team still in there getting ready.

"Jesus Kamiya cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Marcus, one of the defenders chided and Tai rolled his eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" He said sourly. Some of the other boys snickered and Tai ignored them and quickly got changed. Once he was out on the field nothing seemed to matter. Tai suddenly felt at ease as he juggled the soccer ball from his left foot to his right. He then called out one of his team mates

"Nate!" Nate turned and Tai kicked the ball hard towards him. Nate controlled it and sent it back. Tai felt a smile tugging at his lips. This was his place. The place he felt he was in complete control. He volleyed the ball onto his thighs and then flicked it in the air and kicked it before it hit the ground. He was clear headed and in control. His mind wandered to the digital world, the times he took control as the leader and their team came out on top. He shook the thought away, the digital world was becoming nothing more then a distant memory. It was easier to keep it locked away. It was painful to think about Agumon and the others. Tai received the ball and stopped it with his foot. The coach blew the whistle and tai left his thoughts about his old friend behind and started practice.

After 45 minutes of drills the coach blew the whistle

"alright do we need a break?" She asked and Tai confidently shook his head,

"no way! Let's keep going!" He said with enthusiasm. His face dropped as he looked over the rest of his team mates.

"Break. Come on Tai we need a break!" Marcus begged and Tai sneered,

"fine whatever." He mumbled and he reluctantly took a break. He laid down and started thinking about the drills he wanted to do next. He felt the sun disappear and opened his eyes to see his sister blocking the sun.

"Kari? You alright? Why are you here?" Tai questioned slowly sitting up. Kari smirked and handed over his lunch bag.

"You forgot this. I thought you might want it." She commented. Tai brightened up,

"Wow thanks Kar!" He took it from her and smiled.

"Well now you owe me." She teased with a wink. Tai frowned,

"Okay what do you want?" Kari put a finger to her chin.

"The raspberry ice cream bucket. The one at the corner store." Tai couldn't help but smirk. Kari was looking like she was 8 years old again.

"Fine, fine whatever you want." He said giving in. Kari grinned.

"Hey Tai! We need to get going stop laying around!" One of the soccer boys yelled. Tai frowned and looked at his team. They were all stretching.

"Hey wait a minute, what happened to you guys needing a break?"

"Break? We don't need a break we got a big game on Sunday!" Nate announced and Tai was suspicious.

"You coming Kari?" Nate asked and Tai's face hardened a bit.

"I uh, hope so!" She replied and Tai scowled at his team mates.

"Kari I'll see you after school." Kari looked at tai oddly but didn't linger. Tai watched her leave and then rounded on his team mates.

"Not cool guys my sister is off limits! Got it?" Tai threatened and some of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Tai." Tai huffed this was his thing. Soccer made sense he was in control right?

Tai made his way through the halls of his high school. He saw Sora and Matt, they were talking. Tai hesitated and turned to walk away.

"Tai kamiya." Tai froze,

"Mr. Nishijima." He greeted his teacher.

"Tai did you finish?" Tai blanched and swallowed,

"not exactly." He admitted. His teacher frowned.

"Tai you're the only one who hasn't submitted it. I'll have to see you in my office after lunch." Tai lowered his head,

"yes sir." He submitted and Mr. Nishijima sighed before leaving Tai.

"Tai? What was that about?" Tai's head snapped up hearing Sora. He turned to face her and put his hand on the back of his head,

"erm nothing, just the goals assignment. I haven't exactly finished it." Sora went wide eyed,

"you haven't finished it?! Tai that was due a week ago!" Tai put a hand up, "I know I know." Matt then stepped forward.

"Jeeze Tai, just write a few things out and hand it in. It's not that hard." Tai waved his hands,

"okay okay, I'll get it done." He hoped Sora and Matt would get off his case.

"Well I'll talk to you guys in later" Tai turned and left his friends. Sometimes he felt a weird energy from Sora and Matt. Like they were pulling away from him. Tai shook the thought away focusing on getting to his first class.

Tai thought silently.

"Meiko please take a seat in the back next to Tai." Tai looked up hearing his name. He saw a girl, he recognized her. She had long black hair and glasses. Tai squinted and then remembered where he had seen her. She had been moving into his building this morning. He awkwardly put a hand up indicating that he was Tai. She shuffled her way to the desk next to his and quickly kept her head down staring at her lap. Tai raised an eyebrow. This girl seemed oddly shy. He exhaled and faced forward. He ignored her and he ignored his lesson. All of his thoughts were on Agumon.

Lunch arrived and Tai silently thanked his sister for bringing his lunch to practice. He found a table to sit at and opened his lunch. Matt sauntered over and pulled out the chair next to Tai.

"So did you finish your goals assignment?" He asked and Tai smirked,

"it's all under control." Matt rolled his eyes

"yeah sure." Tai bit into his meal. He swallowed as Matt pulled out a ticket from his pocket.

"I've got a gig on Sunday if you want to come." Tai smirked,

"oh yeah? Teenage wolves back at it again?" He teased and Matt shook his head,

"nah we broke up this is a new band. Knife of day." Tai chuckled at the name.

"And why did the teenage wolves break up?" Matt shrugged,

"creative differences I guess." Tai thought Matts comment was odd,

"you guess? Weren't you there?" Matt frowned,

"whatever this band is much better. So you coming or not?" Tai looked at the ticket a moment,

"wait this Sunday? I can't I have a game." He handed the ticket back to Matt who nodded,

"no biggie." Tai slurped his noodles,

"can you pass the pepper?" Matt asked and Tai got a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He grabbed the pepper then quickly started shaking it out over Matt's noodles,

"hey knock it off!" Matt yelled and Tai snickered,

"hey I'm just trying to help." Matt growled,

"maybe you like ruining your food with too much pepper but I don't." Tai pulled the shaker back,

"I guess we have creative differences then don't we." Matt growled and punched Tai in the stomach. Tai coughed and laughed,

"watch it I almost hurled my combo bowl!" Matt growled again and Tai laughed. It was so easy to get under Matt's skin.

As lunch ended Tai walked into Mr. Nishijimas class room. The teacher was seated at his desk doing some calligraphy.

"Hello Tai."

"Hi Mr. Nishijima." Tai greeted.

"So Tai lets talk about your goals. What do you want to do in the future?" Tai sighed. Agumon flashed in his mind.

"There's a friend, a good friend. He lives far away. It'd be nice to be able to see him." Mr. Nishijima nodded,

"hmm, maybe something in traveling like an interpreter. You'd need to take language courses for that. But then you can travel the world. That would give you access to see your friend." Tai sighed,

"yeah sure, something like that." Mr. Nishijima smiled.

"You have to be live in yourself tai. You are in control of your life. Of your destiny." Tai looked out the window, there it was again, control, _Am I?_ He wondered.

"Just think about what you want to do and do it. It's all within your power to succeed. Alright?" Tai sighed and turned to face his teacher.

"Sure Mr. Nishijima."

School ended and Tai kicked his soccer ball as he made his way out side into the court yard. He saw a familiar red head standing in the shade

"Izzy!" Tai called and he went over to his friend.

"I've got a soccer game on Sunday. You coming?" Tai asked sure his friend would be there. Izzy shook his head,

"it's my parents anniversary. We're going out. Sorry Tai." Tai hung his head.

"Yeah and Matt's band is playing. I guess T.K. will be going to that." Izzy frowned,

"it's hard to get us altogether. What about Joe?" Tai shook his head,

"studying." Izzy then perked up,

"what about Mimi?" Tai pulled a face,

"she's in New York." Izzy smirked,

"it's Mimi. Here I'll text her." Izzy pulled out his phone and started texting Mimi. Tai rolled his eyes there's no way Mimi will come he thought. Izzy's phone dinged,

"she replied!" He announced and Tai read over Izzy's shoulder,

"I'll be there." Tai read out loud, "how is that possible?" Izzy smiled as he texted back,

"it's Mimi she doesn't know the meaning of impossible. Tai shook his head,

"well have fun with your folks. I'll see you later Izzy." Izzy waved and Tai made his way from the school. He thought about his friends and sighed, _well if Mimi can come and my sister maybe Sora will come to._ He stopped his train of thought, Sora was tricky these days. He didn't have the energy to explore himself to find out why he felt she was tricky. He held his head high, _it'll be fine. I'm in control. Always in control._


	2. Chapter 2

Kari and TK made there way down the street.

"I'm sorry, Matt's band is playing." Kari sighed,

"Tai's gonna be really bummed if no one can come." She admitted. TK nodded,

"I know Matt was hoping everyone would come to his gig. He's gonna be crushed."

"You think so?" Kari asked and TK smirked,

"they act so tough but we know them better." He winked and Kari smirked.

"I'm taking a friend to the concert too so I really can't miss it." TK continued and Kari squinted,

"by friend do you mean a girl?" TK nodded

"yeah." Kari stopped pushing her bike. How typical was this. She smirked ready to tease.

"So you've got a date then huh." TK rolled his eyes,

"no nothing like that." Kari shook her head still smiling

"sure." She teased. TKs lips curved and he caught up to Kari.

"What? Are you jealous?" He asked and Kari closed her eyes. She smiled and shook her head,

"yeah right." She joked. TK then stopped walking watching her a moment.

"Whatever you say Kari. I'll see you later?" He asked and Kari waved.

"Have fun on your date." She called and TK chuckled before turning to walk to his home. Kari was all smiles, she loved teasing TK. He was easy to tease and seemed to be on all of the girls radars. The wind picked up and Kari froze in place. It blew hard and fast and Kari held her bike tightly making sure she wasn't blown over. She opened her eyes and a shiver ran up her spine. Something dark was near. She looked up seeing something in the sky. It was dark. She suddenly felt light headed. Her bike tipped over as she collapsed onto her knees. She was panting trying to catch her breath. Something was very wrong. She closed her eyes and slowly the light headedness passed. She shakily got to her feet and pulled her bike up right. She knew deep down something was coming. Her hands were purple from the cold and Kari slowly moved her feet and pushed her bike to her apartment.

When Tai got home his mom was making dinner. He deposited all of his stuff into his room and called for his sister

"Kari? I got a question for you." He opened her bedroom door and looked at his sister quizzically. She was wrapped in her blanket laying on her bed.

"You okay sis?" Kari's cheeks went red,

"oh yeah fine. I'm just taking a break fromHomework." She spoke quickly. Tai was suspicious.

"It's not cold." He informed her. Kari rolled her eyes,

"it's drafty in my room. What did you want to ask me." Tai starred at her now forgetting what he was gonna ask her.

"Uhh never mind. You sure you're okay?" He asked and red flags started rising in his mind.

"Fine." She said again and this time she got out of the covers and stood. She then pushed past Tai

"I should help with dinner." She said as she walked out of her room to the kitchen. Tai groaned, his sister could be so secretive. He let it go and went into his own room. He sat down at his desk and looked at his future goals assignment.

"What do I want to do in the future?" He asked himself.

Sunday morning came and Tai sat across from his sister the two of them eating breakfast.

"So you've got a friends birthday?" Tai asked and Kari frowned nodding.

"I'm sorry Tai." Tai slurped his soup,

"don't be. I wouldn't want you to miss your friends birthday." The TV was on but Tai turned it out. Kari sighed,

"you're hurt. It's okay if you're bummed out." Tai clenched his jaw,

"I'm not bummed I'm fine." Kari saw through her brothers visage and looked at her lap. She looked over at the television screen and saw dark whisps behind the news anchor. Her lips parted.

"Don't worry about me Kari. I'm in control I got this." Kari turned back to her brother,

"if you say so Tai." She said still not convinced.

"I should get going." Tai stood and Kari put her hand out

"wait Tai. The news, did you see that?" She asked hoping he saw what she had seen. Tai looked at the screen seeing a drink commercial. He raised an eyebrow at his sister,

"you okay?" He asked and Kari quickly sat up straighter.

"Never mind just my imagination. Good luck!" Tai nodded,

"bye." He then turned and headed to his game.

While Tai was grabbing his bike an itch flared up and he pulled out his phone. He needed to ask sora. He wanted her there. He texted her and she quickly replied. He told her his game was at two and then pocketed his phone. He needed to focus and get his head in the game.

Sora grunted as she put her phone on her desk.

"Of course they do this to me! Tai's game is in an hour how am I going to make it on time?! And then Matt's band is probably first." She groaned and sat on the ground

"boys can be so stupid!" She announced and then she looked at the time. She wanted to go. She could go. She then frowned

"no I can't ugh!" She quickly grabbed her phone.

"I'll call Izzy." She told herself. She dialled Izzy's number and he picked up on the second ring

"Sora? Everything okay?" He asked and Sora sighed

"yeah I'm just having a mental crisis. Can you talk?"

"Yeah sure I'm just er, at school." Sora frowned,

"okay. Well I've got-" she was interrupted when she heard someone speaking a different language.

"Wait what was that Izzy?"

"I can hear you go on Sora." Sora sighed and tried again.

"Well Matt and Tai-" once again someone spoke a foreign language. Sora huffed,

"Izzy somethings wrong you're cutting in and out! I think one of us has bad reception."

"No no I can hear you Sora go on." Izzy tried to probe. The phone went staticky and Sora let out an annoyed grunt.

"Ugh forget it." She snapped and then the call dropped. She looked at her phone and saw she had no service.

"Piece of junk." She mumbled and she tossed her phone onto her desk.

"That's it these boys are diving me crazy! I'm not going to either one of their things!" She announced and she crossed her arms. She looked at her clock and cringed.

"Ugh! I'm gonna be late!" She got up and grabbed her phone and sweater before giving in and running out of we place.

Tai arrived at the field. His team was warming up and he smiled happy to see his team getting ready. He jumped out onto the field ready to join them. He called for the ball and looked up to the sky. His jaw dropped as he saw a giant bug coming right for him. He yelled and ducked and saw his teammates dive out of the way. He then stood and watched the bug fly away. He knew that bug, it was kuwagamon. He jumped into action and started running to his bike.

"Bye guys!" He yelled and he quickly hopped on his bike and sped after kuwagamon.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a million questions buzzing through Tais head as he pedaled after the digimon. Kuwagamon crashed into an overpass and Tai cringed seeing people dive for cover. Cars were destroyed as Kuwagamon battled through traffic.

"He's destroying everything!" Tai exclaimed. Kuwagamon turned and faced Tai. He then dove at him and Tai quickly leaped out of the way. Kuwagamon missed and then faced tai again. Tai's eyes went wide,

"he's after me!" He then got out of the way as Kuwagumon attacked. A building was damaged and Tai heard people screaming.

"I need to get him away from the city." He told himself. He then hopped on his bike and tried to lure the digimon away from the city.

As Tai rode towards an open field Kuwagamon left a path of destruction in his wake. Tai was thrown from his bike as Kuwagamon attacked. He shook unable to think _I can't beat him. I can't do anything, by myself._ Tai thought to himself. His hand clenched his pocket where his digivice was. Kuwagamon jumped on top of Tai's bike destroying it. Tai swallowed. _What can I do?_ Kuwagamon squared off toward Tai ready to attack. Tai sat there unable to move. _This is it_ he thought and he closed his eyes ready for the blow. He felt his pocket warm and awaited his fate. But no attack came. Tai opened his eyes and to his surprise Agumon was standing in front of his. His digimon fired at Kuwagamon and then turned to face the teenager.

"Tai! You've grown!" "Agumon!" Tai yelled and he embraced his friend in a hug.

"I think you've gotten shorter." Tai joked he releases Agumon who turned to face Kuwagamon.

"We still got a job to do. Ready?" Tai nodded

"ready." He clutched his digivice, "get him Agumon." Agumon digivolved into Greymon and attached Kuwagamon. Tai stood back watching his partner. It looked to Tai like Kuwagamon had the upper hand. Greymon was thrown back,

"he's stronger tai!" His digimon yelled. Tai clenched his fists,

"you can do it Greymon!" Tai encouraged. Greymon continued to fight and an odd tear appeared in the sky. Both Greymon and Kuwagamon were sucked into it. Tai gasped,

"Greymon!" He yelled. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was his sister and quickly answered

"Kari?!"

"Tai! I think you need to get to the airport!" Tai was stunned

"what? Why?"

"Just trust me! Are you okay?" She asked now sounding concerned. Tai looked around at the damage. He had to stop this. He focused on the phone call,

"okay I'm going. I'll call you later kar."

"No wait Tai! Please tell me you're okay!" Tai hung up on his sister. He needed to finish this. He looked at his bike and cringed, _how am I supposed to get there?_

"Tai!" Tai looked seeing his teacher waving at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked surprised. His teacher motioned to a vehicle behind him.

"Quickly I'll take you to the digimon." Tai has no time to hesitate so he ran to his teacher and got in the waiting Jeep.

Mr. Nishijima got into the front seat and started driving. Tai couldn't help asking his burning question, "Mr. Nishijima, who are you?" He was perplexed how did his teacher know about the digimon and how did he know where to find him? Me. Nishijima stayed quiet.

"Another time right now I need you to focus." Tai looked out the window. The sun was setting and he could see the lights from the airport. They went to the tarmac and entered through a secure gate. Tai saw Greymon and Kuwagamon.

"Go get em Tai." His teacher encouraged and Tai quickly hopped out of the Jeep and ran across the runway towards his partner.

Tai zeroed in on the fight ignoring the questions he had about his teacher. Greymon was struggling and Tai clenched his teeth.

"He needs help!" Tai called and then his partner de-digivolved back to Agumon.

"NO!" Tai yelled. He ran to his partner and pulled him into his lap.

"Agumon?"

"TAI!" Tai whipped his head to see Matt, Izzy, Sora, TK and Kari. His eyes went wide as he saw the rest of the digimon including palmon and gomamon.

"Tai are you okay?!" Kari asked concerned and Tai couldn't answer. He looked to Matt.

"Kuwagamon is too strong!" Matt nodded

"alright Gabumon we're up." Gabumon digivolved and Tai focused his attention on Garurumon. Kuwagamon then multiplied himself and Tai turned to see Izzy and Sora work together to take one while Kari and TK chased the other one. Tai turned back to Garurumon and silently hoped Matt and his digimon could defeat Kuwagamon.

TK held his Digivice up.

"Go get em Patamon!" He yelled and Patamon digivolved into Angemon. Gatomon jumped on Angemons shoulder and the two took off after the Kuwagamon. TK gritted his teeth, he couldn't understand how this was happening. He heard a small groan from Kari. He looked over at her and then gasped as she swayed lightly and started falling. TK quickly caught her and held her across his lap.

"Kari?!" He exclaimed at his friend. Kari groaned and then closed her eyes. TK shook her,

"Kari?!" Kari's eyes opened a little and she tried to speak. She slipped out of consciousness as TK held her across his lap. He looked up seeing Angemon and Gatomon continuing their battle. He hoped whatever was wrong with Kari, it would pass soon.

Each Kuwagamon was defeated. TK felt Kari stir and as the data of Kuwagamon disappeared, Kari came to. TK helped her sit up and looked at her worried.

"I'm okay TK. I'm sorry I don't really know what happened." TK nodded

"you sure you're okay?" Kari smiled

"Kari! You okay?!" Gatomon yelled and Kari quickly stood and greeted her partner.

"I'm fine! You did great Gatomon!" She hugged gatomon and TK looked at her suspiciously. Patamon rested on his shoulder and TK put a hand on Kari's.

"Kari?" He spoke low. He was serious and he could see Kari knew. She gave a soft smile.

"Don't say anything." She whispered and TK was shocked that Kari wanted to keep this a secret. She pleaded with him with her eyes and TK slowly nodded giving in. The two then turned to join their brothers and Sora and Izzy.

After being reunited with Mimi the group headed home. Tai's mom was surprised how late him and Kari were but was cheerful at seeing Gatomon and Agumon. Tai, his sister and their digimon sat in Tais room after a late dinner,

"what do you think is going on Tai?" Kari asked and Tai leaned back onto his bed,

"I'm not sure Kar. But whatever it is. It feels big. Bigger than we have ever faced." He turned his head to look at his sister. She was quietly stroking Gatomon. He sat up,

"Kari? Do you know something?" He asked her. Kari sighed,

"no. I'm just wondering what you know." Tai didn't know why but he felt like Kari wasn't being honest with him.

"Agumon, you want some watermelon?" She asked standing. Agumon perked up and Kari giggled.

"Come on then." She lead the digimon out of Tai's room. Tai sighed resting his head back on his pillow. _Whatever this is, it's gonna change us forever,_ he thought


	4. Chapter 4

Tai joined Sora, Izzy and Matt in the hallway before class. Mimi came skipping up the stairs and hugged each of them

"isn't this exciting! All of us back together!" She was so cheerful. Tai looked to Izzy who seemed a little red. He lightly nudged Izzy's arm and the boy gulped.

"Hey I know her." Mimi pointed across the hall to the new girl in Tai's class.

"Hey!" Mimi greeted. The girl, Meiko, blushed and sneezed. She waved and then turned and hurried to her class.

"How do you know her Mimi?" Izzy asked and Mimi put a hand on her waist.

"I saw her in the office. I guess she's a transfer student too. She came here a few days ago or something." Mimi flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah she's in one of mine and Tai's classes" Sora informed the group.

"Speaking of classes, care to be a gentlemen and walk me to class Izzy?" Mimi asked and Izzy stuttered our a

"y-yes s-sure." Tai and Matt snickered and Sora put a finger to her lips. "We should get going to." She stared and the three of them made their way to class.

Lunch came around and Tai needed to get outside. People were mumbling and whispering about the digimon attacks and it was bothering Tai. Once outside he could hear two boys talking about the attacks

"I hope they wipe each other out." One of the boys concluded and Tai jumped into action as he saw Matt charging at them.

"Easy Matt!" Matt growled and grabbed the front of Tai's shirt,

"so you think that's okay? It's okay for them to trash our friends?" The boys left Tai and Matt and Tai pushed Matt back.

"Cool it Matt."

"Hey what are you two doing down there?" Sora called to them from a window. Both teens separated.

"Nothing" they mumbled.

"Hey I think we should all get to get her after school I know you both are worried about the digimon." Tai and Matt nodded in agreement. They would discuss this together.

After school the digidestined all met under the bridge. All of their digimon were waiting and Tai looked out to the street hoping to see Joe.

"You called Joe right Iz?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded.

"He'll be here he has Gomomon with him." Tai nodded. He then saw their tall friend walking down the steps. Tai waved at him and Mimi ran and gave him a hug.

"Joe! I've missed you so much! Here's some candy from the states I bought for you!" She gave him another hug and stepped back.

"Hey everyone long time no see." Joe greeted. The group then came together under the bridge.

"I created a computer program that can hide our digimon. Watch this." Izzy spun his computer around and Biyomon and Agumon were pushed into the screen by Tentomon. The group gasped

"Biyo!" Sora cried.

"Agumon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Relax they are perfectly safe and they can contact you." Izzy explained. Sora pulled out her phone

"Biyomon texted me." She said staring at the screen." Tai felt his buzz in his pocket. He pulled a face,

"erm, Kar?" Kari smiled and walked over to her brother. He then handed the phone over to her.

"I don't get these things." He mumbled and Kari pulled up the message from Agumon.

"Here, he texted you too." Kari said and she gave Tai his phone. Biyomon and Agumon both then jumped out of the laptop and nestled close to their partners.

"What else have you got Izzy?" TK asked. Izzy started typing away.

"Well we haven't been able to access the digital world for over two years. Our digivices have been malfunctioning. There is something upsetting the communication streams and it's blocking out cell service and internet. The digimon are appearing in our world through a stream. But they are different. They are stronger and mutated some how." TK noticed Kari shiver a little. He resisted the urge to wrap an arm around her and focused on Izzy.

"We need to figure out why this is happening." Mimi then chimed in

"have you heard the things they are saying on the news?" Kari looked to the side,

"it's awful," she admitted and Matt stepped forward.

"They are blaming our digimon!" He yelled and Tai meekly spoke up,

" I mean I don't totally blame them." The group all looked to Tai except for Izzy.

"I mean they're right, the digimon destroyed a lot of stuff." Matt growled,

"so you agree with them! Whose side are you on?!" Tai shrugged,

"I'm just-" Matt cut him off

"you're just what?! This is pointless why did we even have a meeting if you're just going to turn your back on your friends." The group was silent except for Izzy who still hadn't noticed the change in tension.

"This is pissing me off. I'm out of here." Matt then walked away. Tai clenched his fists.

"Whatever I'm going to." He turned and walked the opposite direction. Sora stood in the middle of the group watching Matt and Tai take off.

"It's okay Sora I'll talk to Matt." TK said as he stood and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Kari stood as well,

"and I'll talk to Tai."

"I should get going to." The group looked at Joe and Mimi stepped forward,

"you can't leave! You just got here! It's like you don't have time for us anymore!" Joe sighed,

"I know I've got a lot of studying, I don't even have time for my girlfriend." Izzy's eyes went big as he looked up from the screen him, Mimi, Sora, Kari and TK all exclaimed,

"girlfriend?!" Joe frowned,

"hey why's that so hard to believe?! I'm older then all of you I can have a girlfriend." He looked at everyone's shocked faces as pursed his lips.

"Im leaving." Mimi then stepped forward

"no don't be like that Joe!" She pleaded and Sora stood next to her,

"yeah Joe we're sorry. You just caught us by surprise." Joe waved at the group,

"I'll catch up with you later." He called and he walked away. Sora sighed and Mimi spoke up,

"come on girls! Let's go get some food."

The three girls and their digimon made their way into a small restaurant. The hostess looked oddly at the digimon dressed in human clothes. She sat them at two tables and served them hot food.

"So Sora, you seem to be caught in the middle between Matt and Tai. Can't help but notice those two have gotten pretty foxy." Mimi winked and Sora and Kari blanched. Sora's cheeks reddened and mimi chuckled,

"and you Kari, TKs looking pretty good these days too." Kari went beat red.

"What does foxy mean?" Biyomon asked and Palmon chimed in,

"I don't know but who do you think is cute?" Gatomon purred,

"I like something like a lynx." The girls laughed at their partners.

"Can we have more sora?" Biyomon asked and Sora stood and nodded,

"okay hold on one second." She then got up and went to ask for another helping.

Tai sat with Agumon over looking the harbour.

"Matts still the same." Tai told Agumon.

"I don't know I can see why he's mad" Tai sighed and pulled his knees up.

"I guess, I'm just scared. We cause a lot of damage when we fight and what if the next time it hurts someone?" Tai exhaled,

"I just wish it wasn't so hard." Tai leaned back and looked at the darkening sky.

"Maybe I'm a coward." He mumbled. Agumon hopped onto Tai's lap,

"you're not a coward Tai. You have the crest of courage!" Tai sighed,

"I know I just don't know what to do." He put his hand on top of Agumons head. He wished it was like before, he made decisions without thinking. He cringed at the thought of his younger self.

The next day the Izzy, Tai, Mimi, Kari, TK and Sora all met on the pier.

"Izzy you look like you haven't slept!" Mimi commented and Izzy brushed it off,

"I just finished a new data streaming device."

"A data what?" Tai asked and Izzy held out a pair of goggles.

"I've got the digimon in the computer and these are for you Tai. Try them on." Tai took the goggles and put them on.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he looked over Sora Izzy and Mimi and could see green lines swarming the area.

"You should be able to see the streams." Tai nodded,

"yeah I can." Izzy then typed on his computer,

"and if I do this, you should see multiple streames." Tai's eyes went round as he saw brighter colours of green and yellow.

"Yeah they got brighter." Izzy nodded,

"now the streams the digimon use are red ones. Those are what I call the distortions." Tai gave a nod,

"okay so the red are the distortions got it." Izzy closed his laptop and Tai removed the goggles.

"I figure we can move around and see if you can find any of the distortions." Tai nodded,

"sounds like a plan." The group started moving when Sora stopped and pointed,

"hey isn't that Meiko, from school?" Mimi nodded

"yeah she looks lost." Mimi and Sora ran over to Meiko. Kari turned to Tai.

"Tai did you ever talk to Mr. nishijima?" Tai nodded,

"yeah I forgot to tell you. I saw him yesterday. He said he knows about the digimon and the destortions. I guess they've been tracking this for a while. They said that the divining coming through are infected and we need to push them back." Tai raised an eyebrow his sister was quiet and looking at the ground. Tai saw TK open his mouth then close it. Tai studied the two younger teens a moment.

"Kari! Come here!" Mimi yelled and Kari jumped a little

"oh, sure!" She called and then made her way to the girls. Tai looked at TK,

"Do you know what's going on with her?" He asked in a low voice. TK avoided Tai's eyes. Tai realized he did and stepped forward, Mimi then interrupted .

"so Meiko is going to hang out with us! While Tai uses the goggles were gonna help her find her, erm, cat!" TK quickly looked away from Tai to Mimi,

"cat? Why'd you say it like that?" Sora chimed in,

"She said it's sort of a cat. We're gonna help her so why don't you boys go on a head of us." Sora suggested and Izzy nodded

"sounds good." Izzy then started moving towards the stairs,

"Come on TK, come on Tai!" Tai and TK quickly followed.

Meiko lowered her head. After about an hour she decided to part from the group.

"Thank for your help. I think I'm just gonna make my way home." Mimi put a hand on Meiko's shoulder,

"you sure? We'd be happy to keep looking with you." Meiko shook her head,

"you're too kind. But I should get going. Thanks though." Meiko then turned and hurried off.

"Hmm there's something about her." Kari started. Sora looked at the younger Kamiya.

"What is it Kari?" She asked and Kari suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes,

"nothing." She mumbled and Sora became curious about the younger teen.

"I think I need higher ground to see." Tai interrupted and the girls turned to face Tai Izzy and TK. Izzy was thoughtful a moment. TK then smiled

"hey look what the imaginary cat dragged in." Matt stood with Gabumon and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, of course I'd come." Gabumon pushed on his back,

"lighten up Matt." The digimon told his partner. Kari then pointed,

"I think I know where we can get higher ground." The group followed her outstretched arm and Izzy smiled

"genius Kari! The Ferris wheel!" Gabumon jumped into Izzy's computer and the group went to the Ferris wheel. After purchasing their tickets Sora waited outside the bucket that Kari Mimi Izzy and TK were occupying.

"You know this is the perfect place for you two to chat." She said to Tai and Matt. The two boys were confused. Sora quickly jumped in the bucket with the others and shouted

"alone!" As the attendant shut the door. Tai and Matt gaped while the others chuckled.

"What do you think Kari? Will this work?" TK asked and Kari giggled,

"well they'll have to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Tai and Matt sat in silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to get so ticked off. It's just you've got to get your act together, what's going on in your head?!" Matt said breaking the silence. Tai sighed. Matt continued

"what happens if more infected digimon show up? You have to act! The old you would have taken action!"

"I don't know what to do" Tai admitted,

"it's not like when we were kids. These days it feels like I see more and understand less. Is fighting the answer? It may seem right at the time but maybe it's not." Both boys were silent and they looked out the window.

"I still feel that we are the only ones who can fix this. I'm just worried, what if we make it worse?" Matt scoffed,

"spare me, look-"

"what?" Tai interjected but Matt continued,

"quit trying to run away from it!" Tai was surprised,

"I'm not!" He exclaimed and Matt gave him an unimpressed look.

"Why'd you bring those goggles anyway?" Matt asked and Tai quickly stood

"oh right!" He out the goggles on and looked out over the city. He saw a huge amount of red streams in the sky,

"Whoa it looks like there is a huge distortion!" Tai turned to Matt.

"These goggles Izzy made them. We can see where the infected digimon are coming from. And right now it looks like one is trying to break through!"

Sora Izzy and Mimi were trying to watch Matt and Tai. It was hard to see them but Sora figured if their bucket wasn't moving that at least meant they weren't getting violent with one another.

"Kari?" Sora turned hearing TK. Kari had her eyes closed and seemed to be shaking in pain. Sora crouched in front of her

"hey Kari? What's wrong?" Kari was clenching her fists and Sora gently grabbed her hands trying to relax them.

"Kari? What is it?"

"Guys! Look!" Izzy exclaimed and Sora jumped up and looked out the window there was something dark growing in the sky and Sora gasped seeing it was a digimon.

"We need to get off this thing." Mimi shouted. Sora turned back to Kari who TK had an arm wrapped around. TK looked up at Sora,

"I think she's okay." He said and Sora hoped that was true. The ride came to an end and Sora saw Matt and Tai jump out and start running. She then pushed Mimi and Izzy out,

"Go! We'll catch up!" She informed them and she helped TK get Kari off the Ferris wheel.

Tai lead Matt down the street towards the distortion. Izzy and Mimi caught up fast and the four stopped as the rain started to fall. Matt and Tai kept running while Mimi and Izzy stopped.

Kari stood on her own and TK and Sora looked at her,

"I'm good. Let's go" she said and the three caught up to Izzy and Mimi.

"What is that?" Sora exclaimed and the group looked and saw a dark digimon over looking the buildings.

"It's called Alphamon." Izzy stated as he looked at it from his computer screen.

"Any weaknesses?" TK asked and Izzy shook his head.

"Alright Izzy summon our digimon" Mimi ordered and Izzy obeyed.

Matt and Tai found Alphamon. They gasped seeing Meiko on the ground.

"Why her?" Tai asked and Alphamon faced Meiko. Matt started moving towards her.

"The time is now Tai! There's no room for holding back!" Matt jumped into action he scooped Meiko up and moved her out of the way from Alphamons attack. Tai then saw Birdramon and Kabuterimon attack. He looked to Matt who moved Meiko again and then saw Gabumon digivolve

"when did he get here?" Tai wondered. Matt then started running towards him,

"Tai! We're gonna need Omnimon!" He shouted and Tai was frozen unsure what to do. He could see more destruction as Birdramon was thrown back towards the Ferris wheel. Togemon and Angemon appeared and were quickly discarded by Alphamon. Meiko yelled at Alphamon

"I'll never give you Meicoomon!" And she turned and started running. Tai gasped _if Alphamon was after her she could lead him to more people that could get hurt!_ His hands shook.

"Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai froze,

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" He saw Matt and Garurmon shakily get to their feet, he needed to help them! Garurmon attacked and Alphamon turned to the boys. He attacked and Tai felt Agumon cling to his leg as they were thrown back. Tai's back collided with the pavement and he saw Agumon Matt and Garurmon all were hit. Matt stood as Alphamon turned his back ready to go after Meiko.

"Are you just gonna lay there? We didn't start this fight but we're the only ones with the power to end it!" Matt yelled and Tai pulled himself to his feet and went to Matt. Matt held him up,

"if we don't do this, more than just building will be destroyed, people too." Matt tried to reach Tai. Tai nodded and stood on his own. He then held Matt.

"We do this together." Both their digivices lit up and Omnimon appeared. Tai and Matt watched in determination as Omnimon got the upper hand. He was building up his attack and Tai cringed thinking about all the destruction this would cause. A distortion appeared behind Alphamon and just before Omnimon attacked, Alphamon was sucked into the distortion. Tai then lost his hold on his partner and Matt and Tai gasped as their digimon de-digivolved and fell to the ground. It was over. Tai collapsed onto the ground, exhaustion over taking him.

"Tai!" He looked up hearing his name. He saw the others with their digimon running towards him and Matt. Kari crouched down in front of Tai.

"You okay?" She asked and Tai sighed,

"I've been better." He was about to close his eyes when he noticed his sister didn't have any colour in her face,

"You- Kari?" He asked but was interrupted when Meiko came over.

"Thank you for helping me. This is my sort of cat Meicoomon." She introduces and Kari stood.

"Oh this is what you were looking for." Mimi chimed in. Meiko nodded,

"yes I'm sorry I should have just told you. You see," she pulled out a small digivice.

"She's my digimon." The group gasped. Tai stood.

"Well I guess our team just got bigger." He smiled and Meiko blushed.

"Thank you." Mimi quickly stepped forward with Palmon,

"Come on Meiko, your part of the team now." She put a hand on Meiko's arm and the two started walking. Izzy and Matt grabbed their partners and walked after the two girls. Sora faced Kari,

"you okay Kari?" Kari blushed and quickly nodded

"fine." She said embarrassed. Sora pursed her lips,

"you sure cause you weren't earlier-" Tai then interrupted,

"huh? Kari were you not feeling good?" He asked his voice laced with concern. Kari froze unsure how to answer. TK stepped into the middle,

"she's fine, come on I bet you guys are hungry." TK deflected and he lightly pushed Tai and Sora a head of him. Kari walked next to TK keeping her head down.

"Thanks." She mumbled and TK flashed her a serious look.

"You'll have to tell me Kari. Not now, I know. But soon." Kari nodded,

"I will." She whispered and the two followed the rest away from the destruction towards their homes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tai finally sat down at the table and grabbed some toast from the centre. Agumon was slurping scrambled eggs and Gatomon frowned at him

"I think there's a better way to do that." She commented to the dinosaur digimon. Kari walked in the room and placed a bag on the chair next to her brother.

"You're just having breakfast now?" She chastised. Tai shrugged loading up on eggs. Kari huffed,

"we're gonna be late." She informed the group and the only one who paid her any attention was Gatomon. There was a knock at the door and Kari and Tai turned to look at the door. Mimi and Palmon came in,

"hey guys! We need to get going!" Mimi announced and Kari put her hands on her hips,

"try telling that to Tai and Agumon." Mimi frowned,

"let's move it people! Kari what have you got in the bag?" Mimi asked. Kari looked at the bag that was now in her hands,

"towels and stuff for today." Mimi waved a hand

"oh you don't need all that silly, the spa has everything!" Kari nodded and put the bag on the couch. Tai and Agumon continued to eat and Mimi went over and put her hands on her hips,

"stop eating! We're late!" She announced and Kari giggled as Tai and Agumon reluctantly stopped eating and rose from the table. Tai then grabbed a gym bag

"Agumon, Gatomon, in here." He instructed. The two digimon jumped in the bag and Tai zipped it up but left it open a bit so the digimon could breathe.

"Okay let's go." Tai stated as he stood and shouldered the gym bag.

The three teens made their way with their partners to the seawall. Sora waved them over

"about time you showed up!" She said and Kari walked past her with a smile as TK greeted her

"I guess I should have called to wake you up." He teased and Kari pursed her lips

"I woke up fine, Tai and Agumon took forever with breakfast." Agumon then poked his head out from the bag on Tai's shoulder,

"and I'm still hungry!" Kari rolled her eyes but smirked at TK who chuckled.

"Well is everyone here can we go?" Mimi asked excitedly. Sora shook her head,

"we're waiting on Joe."

"He's not coming." Gomomon chimed in. The group looked at the digimon who sighed,

"he has his test he needs to study for." Gomomons face fell and the group was quiet a moment.

"Well we'll just have to have fun without him. Gomomon you can fill him in." Mimi said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well speaking of our digimon, here you guys should probably get into my computer." Izzy crouched down and opened his laptop. Biyomon turned her back

"no way I want to go to the spa." Palmon then joined in

"me too!" Sora looked sympathetically at Izzy,

"what do you think Iz, can they come?" Izzy bit his lip,

"erm, well..." Tai then spoke

"I think it would be fine." He looked to Matt who glared a moment,

"yeah I guess they could come." He said looking away from the others. Palmon and Biyomon cheered and Izzy closed his laptop.

"Alright let's get going." Izzy announced and the group made their way to the bus.

They arrived at the spa and each of them chose a robe to wear into the spa. The girls were huddled together in the change room while the digimon were playing with the sashes.

"Careful Biyo." Sora said smiling at her partner as the bird spun around. They went out and had lunch with the boys and soon it was time to relax in the baths. Meiko went to take off her classes

"oops I forgot my classes case. Come on Meicoomon." She started making her way back to the lockers and Meicoomon followed. Biyomon then chased after Meicoomon,

"wait for me!" She cried and Sora cupped a hand over her mouth,

"stay with Meiko Biyomon." She instructed. Sora Mimi Kari and the digimon all climbed into the bath,

"wow this is exactly what I needed." Mimi said closing her eyes. Kari nodded,

"it's definitely relaxing." Sora looked over at the younger Kamiya. She thought about the other day on the Ferris wheel. She knew Kari had been in pain, she just didn't understand what could have happened.

"Hey Kari-" Sora was then cut off as Gomomon jumped right in the middle of the girls.

"Ah! Gomomon!" Mimi cried and the other laughed as they wiped water from their face.

"Let's see how you like it." Mimi threatened and she splashed him. Gomomon flopped onto his back and sighed,

"I'm a water digimon, the water doesn't bother me at all." He said and Mimi groaned. Sora chuckled and looked at Kari again who was giggling. She sighed deciding not to ask her burning question, _she seems okay, maybe it was just nothing,_ Sora thought to herself.

"Mimi watch me dive." Palmon announced and then she dove into the water. Sora smiled everyone seemed happy. She tilted her head back and slowly started to relax in the warm water.

Mimi moved around in the water lightly tracing the top of the water with her finger. She hummed softly enjoying the peace.

"I think Meiko has been gone a while do you think we should check on her?" Kari asked breaking the silence. Mimi put her hand down and was only just realizing how long Meiko had been gone.

"That's a good idea Kari." Mimi stated and the girls left the digimon to go search for Meiko. They found Meiko standing outside the locker rooms.

"I lost them. I think they're in there." Meiko pointed at the boys locker room. Sora stepped forward,

"you think Biyomon and Meicoomon are in the boys room?" Meiko nodded. The girls huddled together trying to formulate a plan,

"we have to get them we can't just leave them." Sora instructed and Mimi stood tall.

"Follow my lead." She pushed through the door into the boys room and announced

"I Mimi am going to sing!" She then started singing and the rest of the girls pushed their way into the locker room and the out into the spa area. Meiko and Sora went one way while Kari stepped forward and stepped right into one of the wash buckets. She slid across the floor and let out a cry as she tried to stop herself and stay up right. A blond flash quickly jumped out in front of her

"gotcha!" He stopped her and Kari put her hands on his shoulders. She started blushing profusely as she realised the person who stopped her was TK. She tried not to look at him to closely as she turned her head

"thanks TK." She stuttered and TK chuckled,

"no problem." He then stood and gave her his hand. Kari took it still feeling embarrassed and he helped her out of the bucket. Kari kept her head turned and TK chuckled again.

"Shy Kari?" He asked and Kari felt her cheeks burn.

"I need to find Biyomon and Meicoomon." She said quickly and started to move. She then stopped and looked seeing she was still holding TK's hand,

"oh sorry!" She stammered and TK look relaxed as ever,

"cute." He chuckled and Kari quickly took her hand back and marched away from TK. She put a hand to her face, _why does he do that to me?_ She wondered and then she saw her brother fuming and suddenly didn't feel embarrassed

"sis! What are you doing here!" He yelled and Kari froze. She looked down seeing Sora and Meiko had found their partners. Mimi walked over

"hey you found them." She said cheerfully. Kari felt her lips tug as she wanted to laugh at her brother. Tai then yelled

"get out of here!" And Kari knew better then to linger any longer. Her and the girls quickly left the boys side and soon as they were back in the girls change room the four of them started howling with laughter.

Finally as the day came to an end the group rode together on the bus back home. Tai gritted his teeth, Mimi had just called him and Matt and old Married couple and it got under his skin. He turned forward and the heard his sister.

"Tai look." He turned to face her and was greeted by a camera flash. Tai growled and Kari and the others laughed. He thought about swiping the camera from his sister. He knew he'd be able to. He decided not to and turned to face the front.

"Thank you guys for inviting me along today." Meiko said and Tai turned to look at the new group member.

"Meicoomon and I really appreciate it." Sora smiled and put a hand on Meikos,

"you're part of the team now." She said and Tai smirked _, Sora can be such a mother ,_ he thought but decided not to say it out loud. He knew she'd blow her top. His smirk grew as he thought about how easy it was to push Sora's buttons. Tai then looked at Matt and frowned, Matt was still upset with him and he wasn't sure why anymore. Tai sighed feeling tired. He decided fixing that was for another day.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kari trudged home from school. It was getting dark and she shivered pursing her lips because she didn't bring a jacket. She was nearing her home when she saw a familiar person down on the seawall,

"Joe?" She wondered out loud. She had been worried about Joe. He hadn't been around much and it broke her heart to see how it was effecting Gomomon. She then saw Mimi standing near joe, she jogged to the stairs and opened her mouth to speak, "I'm a coward." Joe confessed and Kari stopped and listened.

"Why does it always have to be us? Why can't someone else do it for a change?" Kari felt saddened by Joe'a words. She could feel his pain.

"You know Mimi, at least being a narcissist means you're doing something. Unlike a coward like me." Joe then turned and marched away. Kari could hear Mimi sniffle and the girl turned the other way and left. Kari stood alone on the steps. The rain was falling harder but she paid no attention. Joe and Mimi were feeling lost and she could feel it. She felt her small body shrink as she thought about how small Joe and Mimi must be feeling. A small tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away, "they need help." She whispered. She hung her head thinking about Joe's words, _they need help and all I could do was stand here. I think the coward here is me_. She closed her eyes a moment and then opened. She inhaled and wiped her cheeks. She needed to get home. Kari turned and slowly made her way up the steps and went home.

As Kari walked into the apartment she could hear Tai on the phone,

"Matt just lay off Joe for now. Whatever he's got going on just let him take his time! I can't talk about this I'll see you at school." Tai hung up the phone and sighed. Kari stood still wondering if he knew she was there. His shoulders sagged and he went into his room. Kari's lips parted, _why is everyone in pain?_ She thought and again she felt a pang in her chest as she thought about her brother. Kari changed her clothes and after dinner she let herself into her brothers room. She decided she would try to figure out what's going on with her brother. She swivelled the office chair she was sitting in and faced her brother,

"I heard you on the phone today." She started and Tai kept his head down as he cleaned his soccer cleats.

"I think I saw a new side to you." Kari continued,

"you seem to understand Joe. That maybe he's avoiding something so being with us means he has to face it." Tai wiped his cleats,

"yeah something like that." He said in a low voice. Kari pressed her lips together,

"so maybe you understand Joe because you are going through the same thing. You avoid Matt because facing him means dealing with what you're avoiding." Tai gritted his teeth,

"isn't it past your bed time?" He said bitterly. Kari's face fell. She knew she was right, she just hated how much it weighed on her brother. She wanted to try and comfort him but thought better of it.

"You're not in this alone Tai." She whispered and she stood. She didn't look back at her brother, she wanted to leave him alone. So she left his room and went into her own.

Tai woke up still in a funk. What his sister had said the night before was true. He hated how insightful Kari was. He looked around not seeing Agumon. He shrugged believing he was probably with Gatomon eating He groaned as he got dressed. _At least I have a game today, that'll help._ He thought. He went out into the kitchen and was surprised to not see his sister or their digimon,

"er, mom? Where's Kari?" He asked and his Mom picked up a flower pot and brought it to the sink. "She left already." She hummed and Tai frowned, he shook his head and pulled out his phone he had a message from Izzy. He quickly opened it

 **Tai,**

 **I've got the digimon with me and Leomon. Apparently Ogremon has been infected and Leomon has been trying to keep an eye on him. Leomon is giving me lots of information on the distortions. I'll fill everyone in later after the festival.**

 **Izzy**

Tai was shocked at the news that Leomon was here. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his soccer bag, _Izzy said he'd fill us in later_ , he thought to himself trying to focus on what he had to do for the day instead.

Once at school Tai could see the festival was in full swing. There were food carts and classroom restaurants as well as performers. Tai ducked through the crowd. He saw Matt on stage and kept his head down. He just wanted to get to the field and warm up.

Kari and TK stood in the crowd,

"so what's your brothers band called again?" Kari asked and TK smiled,

"world on a knife." He said and he flashed her a smirk. Kari was mesmerized by the charm TK was exuding. She quickly looked around her. She then spotted her brothers hair moving through the crowd.

"Hang on TK." She said and she quickly jogged over to her Brother,

"Tai Wait!" Kari called and Tai stopped to face her,

"why'd you leave so early?" Tai asked and Kari lowered her head,

"sorry I was just trying to give you some space. I dropped the digimon off at Izzy's" tai nodded

"I know I got a text from Izzy." Kari wanted to ask if he was okay but changed her mind

"I'll be at your game." She informed and Tai smiled

"really?" Kari grinned,

"yep me and TK will be there." Tai nodded,

"okay I should get going. I'll see you later." Kari nodded

"good luck!" She called as Tai moved into the school. Kari turned and saw TK walking towards her,

"everything okay?" Kari nodded,

"fine, we should go see Meiko and Mimi. Sora told me they were running one of the classroom restaurants." TK smiled,

"lead the way." He gestured and Kari giggled,

"dork." She teased and TK poked her side making her jump,

"gah! That tickles." TK laughed and did it again,

"well then move it and maybe I won't have to do tickle you." Kari gave him a look but smirked. TK was tempted to do it again but Kari swatted his hand,

"don't even think about it TK." TK laughed, he loved when Kari tried to get tough, she was so sweet that when she tried to get angry TK just thought it was adorable. She walked on ahead and TK couldn't help but poke her again

"TK!" She exclaimed and TK started howling.

Tai made his way through the school,

"Tai!" Tai stopped he knew that voice. He turned around and saw Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon? I thought you were at Izzy's?" Tai asked surprised. His digimon shook his head,

"we got hungry so Leomon took us here." Tai went wide eyed,

"wait Leomon is here with all of you?!" He asked in disbelief. Agumon nodded,

"yeah we're just tying to find some food." Agumon said with a smile. Tai put a hand to his face.

"Well I can't deal with this right now I'm on my way to warm up for a soccer game." Agumon smiled,

"no worries just tell us where the food is and that's where we will go." Gabumon then sniffed the air,

"hey something smells good." He said and Agumon put his nose up.

"Mmmm where is that coming from." He asked. Gabumon pointed up the stairs,

"I think up there." Tai cringed,

"erm, look guys just try not to be seen okay?" The digimon nodded

"sure thing." They then turned and started moving towards the stairs. Tai sighed _they're gonna get caught_ he thought. He shook his head he didn't have time for worrying about the digimon, he had a game to play. He moved down the hallway and then to his disappointment saw Matt at one of the lockers. Tai sighed and approached him,

"hey I think the digimon busted out of Izzy's. I just ran into Agumon and Gabumon and they said Leomon brought them here." Matt went wide eyed,

"Leomon's here?" He asked and Tai nodded,

"yeah Izzy sent a text saying Ogremons been infected. I guess Leomons been keeping an eye on him and is now here giving Izzy information on the distortions." Matt nodded

"so are we meeting after the festival then?" Tai nodded and adjusted his soccer bag,

"hey can you do me a favour and check on the digimon? I've got a game I have to get to." Matt nodded

"sure." Tai was relieved and started to move. Matt then put a hand up blocking Tai,

"first, you need to talk to me. Why did Omnimon de-digivolve so quickly?" Matt was stern and Tai was shocked. He had hoped Matt hadn't noticed that. Tai gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You held back! That's why it failed. Why are you still holding back? We did the right thing! We had to fight Alphamon!" Tai clenched his fists, he heard Matt's words but struggled with believing them.

"You don't understand." Tai mumbled. Matt growled,

"talk to me! Tell me what's going on!" Matt thundered and Tai met his gaze. Tai seethed, he wasn't ready to talk about this. He was angry and he pushed Matts arm out of the way and ran down the hall towards the field.


	8. Chapter 8

Tai's soccer game was finishing and Kari cheered for her brother

"Go Tai!" Agumon cheered and Kari smirked at the digimon. They were so comical the way they snuck out of Izzy's to come to the festival. She patted Gatomon on the head and then saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned seeing Joe leaving the school.

"Er, TK? I'll be right back." She told her friend and she jogged after Joe. She caught up to him,

"Joe! Where are you going?" Joe stopped but didnt face her his shoulders sagged

"why is it always me? I can't do this? What's the reason it's always me?!" Kari could tell he was hurting. She stayed quiet watching Joe. The older teen rolled his shoulders back and Kari was prepared for him to face her. To her surprise, Joe just started running towards the bike rack. Kari put out her hand out to stop him but then felt light headed. She gasped and fell to her knees. She looked at the ground her eyes shaking. Something was wrong.

"Kari?!" TK yelled and he ran over to her,

"I think I think there's a distortion here." Kari told him and TKs eyes went round,

"how do you know?" He asked and Kari felt her head pulse. She closed her eyes,

"just text the others it's close." She said cringing a bit. TK had his hand on Kari's back and quickly used his free hand to send out a message to everyone. He closed his phone and pocketed it.

"Can you walk?" He asked and He eased Kari onto her feet. Kari nodded,

"I think I'll be okay." She said and TK nodded at her,

"okay let's go get our digimon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the field. They grabbed Patamon and Gatomon then ran towards the back of the school. They saw the distortion and Mimi and Meiko,

"it was Ken! He took Meicoomon!" Mimi shouted. Kari felt her head pulse and took a step back. Her brother Matt, Izzy and Sora showed up and she shook her head trying to get rid of the pounding.

"Palmon and Leomon are in there trying to get Meicoomon."

"Don't forget me!" Gomomon yelled and he jumped into the distortion. Kari gasped seeing the little digimon go after Meicoomon. The group could see into the distortion and sure enough, Ken was standing facing the digimon holding onto Meicoomon.

"Him again? What's the deal?" TK said through gritted teeth. Kari stepped back gasping. Her head was still pounding but she was shocked Ken could be doing this. The group gasped

"is that imperialdramon?!" Tai asked shocked. Kari could see darkness radiating off of the digimon she crouched down and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a hand on her back and suddenly the pain was gone. She opened her eyes

"the distortion it's gone!" Mimi exclaimed. Kari could see that the distortion was gone. "What do we do!" Matt asked and Kari looked up to see TK staring at her. She gave him a nod and he stepped towards the group as they huddled around Izzy's computer.

"I'm in!" Izzy announces and Kari put a hand on her brothers back as she tried to see over his shoulder and onto the computer. The group watched Palmon and Gomomon take on Imperialdramon. They all gasped seeing Leomon crouched down holding his head,

"is he infected?" Mimi asked and the group was silent watching their friend suffer.

"Izzy we want to help! Can't you hack us in?" Agumon asked and the rest of the digimon agreed. Izzy shook his head and started typing,

"I can't the gate is closed off. We're stuck watching." He said defeated. Gomomon took a hit and Matt yelled

"he needs to get out of there! He can't win against Imperialdramon!" Tai nodded "he needs to digivolve!" Kari's lips parted and she knew what she needed to do. She removed her hands from her brothers shoulders and backed away from the group. TK looked at her a moment and Kari gave him a nod before turning and running towards the bike racks. She saw his blue hair and quickly called to him

"hey Joe!" She called and Joe looked over at her. His eyes looked swollen but Kari took a deep breath and spoke to him.

"Gomomons fighting on his own. Joe, you keep asking questions and wondering why. But the fact is you and Gomomon are partners. Your partners for life! You can't just turn your back on him. He needs you joe! So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna walk away from him? Or are you gonna fight?" Joe shook a moment and then gave a nod. He then ran past Kari towards the others. Kari joined the group as Joe talked to Gomomon through the screen. Gomomon mega digivolved to Vikemon. Kari beamed at Joe and then was startled as someone grabbed her hand. She looked over at TK who winked at her. She blushed a little and TK gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Gomomon digivolved to mega! He's never done that before!" Izzy marvelled. Joe nodded,

"I kept pulling back. I was pulling away. But now I'm here." Joe said determined. Mimi then smirked,

"because you're such a narcissist?" Joe then grinned at her,

"and here I thought you were better at that." Mimi nodded then faced the screen

"Alright Togemon, Our turn!" Togemon digivolved to mega and Leomon broke out of the infection and pounced onto Impiraldramob. Rosemon and Vikemon were able to get rid of Imperialdramon. The digidestined watched in confusion as Ken put Meicoomon down and then disappeared.

"Look!" Sora yelled and the group looked up to see the distortion appear. TK whipped his head to look at Kari. He was surprised to see she was standing fine. She looked over at him oddly and TK quickly looked back to see Leomon, Bucamon, Tanemon and Meicoomon all coming out of the distortion. Mimi and Joe ran to their partners. They both held their partners close and Meiko walked over to grab Meicoomon. TK looked to his brother and Tai who shared a look. He heard a gasp and snapped his head to the right to see Kari on her knees,

"what?" TK said as he crouched over his friend,

"what is it Kari?" He asked and then he heard gasps from the group. TK looked up and saw Meicoomon hovering in front of Leomon who was on the ground. She then attacked and Kari screamed out in pain. TK quickly wrapped his arms around her completely shocked by Meicoomon.

"What is happening?!" Tai asked staring at Meicoomon in disbelief. Leomon turned to data and Meicoomon then jumped into the distortion and Meiko yelled after he partner

"MEICOOMON!" The group was stunned. Kari shook in TK's arms and he looked up to see everyone else was focused on Meiko. TK turned his head and saw Mr. Nishijima and Himekaw leaving the area. He frowned wanting to go after them to ask how long they had been watching and why they didn't help. Kari moved and he quickly turned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Kar?" Kari looked up at TK her eyes were re and she looked tired.

"Sorry TK. I think I'm okay now." TK frowned and reluctantly helped Kari to her feet. He felt she still needed to take a minute to rest. She moved out of his arms and slowly walked over to her brother. TK watched her grab his arm and Tai gently placed it around his sisters shoulders.

"It's okay Kari we'll figure this out." Tai said softly and TK wondered if anyone else had been aware of Kari and what had just happened to her. Meiko cried and turned and started running. Sora quickly turned to go after her but Matt grabbed her arm.

"Let her go Sora." Sora looked at Matt,

"but, she needs us." Izzy then stood,

"I think she needs to be alone. We need to talk about this." He said and TK stepped forward.

"Mr. Nishijima and Himekaw were here. I think they might know more about this than they are letting on." The group nodded and TK looked to Kari. She was leaning against her brother.

"We should move." Tai instructed and the group followed Tai away from the school.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mei can you take the trash?" Mei looked up and saw one of her class mates holding a trash bin out towards Mei. Mei's eyes glazed over as she stared at the garbage. Colours of orange and yellow sprinkled the top of the garbage. Meicoomon flashed in her mind and Mei flinched. "Mei?" The girl asked and Mei quickly grabbed the trash out of her hands. She said nothing but left the classroom and made her way out to the dumpster.

* * *

Mimi pulled down a decoration. She had wanted to just leave the school right after Meicoomon disappeared. She was grieving Leomon. Izzy had scooped all the digimon up so quickly Mimi didn't even get a chance to hug Palmon. She sighed realizing how lucky she was. _At least I can still hug Palmon._ Her thoughts drifted to Meiko and she felt her hands shake her heart breaking for the girl. "Mimi?" Mimi turned around seeing Rebecca, one of the girls who had teased her for the restaurant idea. "We did really well because of your dancing. Your outfit was amazing." Rebecca had her eyes closed and she smiled. Mimi was shocked a moment. She then nodded, "thank you." Rebecca opened her eyes and looked to her right. "Uhmm, any word on where Meiko is? She took the trash out ages ago." Mimi bit her lip, "I'll go see where she is." Mimi placed one of the decorations she had taken off the wall onto the table. She then exited the classroom on her way to find Meiko.

* * *

Tai walked a head of his sister. He was trying to wrap his head around Meicoomon. _What is happening to the digimon?_ "Tai?" Tai stopped and turned to look at his sister. She had her head down. Tai squinted watching her. "Never mind." Kari whispered and Tai's mouth fell open. Kari had been acting strange. He heard her cry out when Leomon had been attacked by Meicoomon. "Kari?" Kari looked up at her brother and Tai saw sadness in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled a moment. Tai thought about comforting her. He thought about asking her what was wrong. Instead he couldn't face whatever it was that was going on with his sister. He turned his back and continued walking. _You're being a coward. Your sister needs you._ He thought to himself. He ignored his thoughts and continued to put one foot in front of the other. There were too many unanswered questions. Too much happened too quickly that Tai couldn't understand. He couldn't handle worrying about his sister on top of all of that. He growled and walked a little faster. He was angry and confused. He needed to get home and talk to Izzy. He could still hear Kari behind him but he didn't look back at her. The two siblings walked in silence back to their home.

* * *

Sora closed her phone after messaging Izzy. He had gotten the digimon back to his office and into the server. She was grateful Biyomon was safe. She looked out the window of the school and saw police tape blocking off the area where the distortion had appeared and Meicoomon had disappeared into. She sighed feeling bad for Meiko. Her phone buzzed and she opened it seeing a message from Matt.

 **TK and I are home. Sorry you got roped into clean up. Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **Matt.**

Sora nodded at her phone and quickly punched in a reply grateful Matt let her know him and TK were okay. She thought about Joe and quickly messaged to check to see if he made it home. She went into her messages and saw Tai's name. She hovered her finger over Tai's name. She wanted to message him and more importantly ask him about Kari. She saw Kari collapse before Meicoomon destroyed Leomon. Her scream echoed in Sora's mind. Something was happening to the younger Kamiya. She thought about the other day on the Ferris wheel. Suddenly, Sora saw someone sprinting past her. She recognised it was Meiko and she quickly pocketed her mobile and went after the dark haired teen. "Mei-Mei!" Sora looked up seeing Mimi chasing Meiko. Both girls caught up with Meiko outside. Meiko collapses onto her knees and Sora and Mimi fell to their knees beside her. "It's okay Meiko." Sora soothed knowing the girl must be grieving. She grabbed Meiko's hands and Meiko sobbed. Sora rubbed her thumbs over the back of Meiko's hands. Her thoughts drifted to Biyomon and she couldn't help feeling thankful that at least she still had Biyomon.

* * *

Kari woke up feeling drained. She rubbed her eyes and stood and quickly fell back onto her bed. Her head was spinning and she sat on her bed squeezing her eyes shut trying to focus. She opened her eyes and slowly stood again. This time she stayed on her feet. She sighed, something was happening but she was scared to admit what it was. She thought about Gatomon and wanted to see her. Kari got dressed and grabbed her phone and digivice off of her dresser. She left her room and saw her mom cleaning up some dishes off the table "my, you slept late Kari." Kari looked at her mom a moment. "Huh?" Kari asked and her mom put some dishes in the sink. "Your brother has already left. I'm surprised you slept in." Kari closed her mouth. "Mmm, right." She mumbled. She pulled out her phone and saw a missed call and a message from T.K. She opened the message,

 **Hey Kari,**

 **I'm thinking you and I could go check out Ken's place today. I'll be over around 9 to grab you.**

 **TK**

Kari stared at the message. The doorbell rang and Kari jumped startled at the noise. She walked over and opened her door. She saw TK and couldn't help feeling a little relaxed. "Hey, did you get my message?" Kari smiled and flashed her phone at TK. "Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't reply." She opened the door wide and went and slid her shoes on. "Mom, I'm heading out with TK. We'll be back later." She announced and once both shoes were on she stood and looked at TK. "Let's go." She said and TK smiled and stepped back allowing Kari to step out of her apartment and close the door. "I'm gonna text Matt and let him know what we're doing. You should text Tai." Kari nodded at Tk's instructions and started composing a message to her brother. She stopped a moment and quickly changed who she was sending it to. "I'm sending a text to everyone. I think Tai is at Izzy's." Kari informed TK and she pressed send on her phone. She pocketed the device and looked over at TK. "What?" Kari asked as the two walked together. TK let out a breath, "you feeling better?" He asked and Kari nodded. "Fine." She lied and TK scoffed, "don't lie." He said in a low voice and Kari looked at her feet. The sun was hidden behind the awnings they were walking under as they made their way along the street. "I'm not really sure what's happening." Kari said honestly. TK put his hands in his pockets, "well how about you start from the beginning." Kari looked over at the blond, "what do you mean?" She asked and TK looked at her his blue eyes meeting her brown. "When did this start?" He asked and Kari saw concern in his eyes. She nodded and looked at her shoes. "Remember the Friday before Tai's soccer game and Matt's concert? Just before kwaguman attacked and the digimon returned?" TK nodded and Kari pressed her shoulder against his as they weaved past a lady pushing a stroller. "We were walking home from school together." TK nodded remembering. "I had just crossed the street and you were walking to your place." Kari stopped and stood still a moment. She looked at the cross walk ahead of them the memory of that day flashing before her. She felt TK staring at her. A man made his way past the two teens shaking his phone in frustration. "It was strange. I felt like something was watching me. The wind picked up and I felt cold. I felt like..." her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. She could see the darkness and she shuddered, "the dark ocean?" TK asked quietly and Kari nodded. The two were silent. Kari wanted to stand still but could see Ken's building in the distance. She moved her feet towards the building and looked to see TK following her. His face was stern and Kari could see he was deep in thought. "Is that what it feels like, every time a distortion appeared?" TK asked breaking the silence. Kari nodded and kept her eyes on the ground. "It feels, hopeless." She whispered and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and looked up at TK. "Don't say that." TK said softly. Kari's lips parted. TK removed his hand, "Come on, let's check in on Ken." Kari nodded and allowed TK to lead the way. They walked up two flights of stairs and soon stood in front of the Ichijouji apartment. Kari rang the doorbell. The two young teens stood back and waited a minute. Silence. Kari stepped forward and rang it again. Again, silence. "I guess no one is home." Kari said and TK walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. Kari looked down. "Do you think it was really Ken?" She questioned. TK pulled out his phone and frowned. "Has anyone messaged you?" He asked and Kari checked her phone. She had no new messages. "No." She said and she put her phone in her pocket. She looked down and sighed. "What is going on?" She whispered. She felt TK's hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kari." He said softly. Kari looked up at TK. He gave her a sincere smile. He stepped back and looked at his phone again. _TK's really grown up._ Kari thought. TK looked back at her, "Kar? You okay?" Kari blushed and quickly nodded, "sure fine." She said quickly. TK smirked, "cute." He said and Kari went redder. She looked down, _ugh how does he always do this to me?_ She wondered and slowly tried to get rid of the colour in her face. "Come on, you need something to eat. We can grab something by the water." Kari nodded and followed TK and the two made their way from Kens apartment.

* * *

Tai sat with Matt, Sora and Joe while Izzy furiously typed away on his computer. "The infection, it could grow or mutate at any time. We need to know if there were signs, if Meicoomon showed any symptoms." Izzy spoke aloud and Tai looked at the giant computer screen seeing Agumon and the rest of the digimon. "We're hungry!" Agumon announced and Tai watched Tentomon fuss over a basket of food. "It's coming give me a minute. We have one less without Meicoomon so I guess eight is all we need." Tentomon hummed and Tai saw all the digimon sadden. "We want food not to be sad!" Agumon berated. Tai looked to Sora who walked over and handed Izzy a drink. "Don't work too hard Iz." Sora said as she placed the drink on the desk. Izzy continued typing away. Sora looked at Tai and Tai gave her a nod. The doorbell rang as Izzy let out a frustrated groan. Mimi and Meiko walked in and Tai was surprised to see Meiko. "I'm sorry everyone." Meiko said quietly. "Don't be." Matt said and Sora walked over and out a comforting hand on Meiko's shoulder. "When was Meicoomon infected? What symptoms did she start showing? Don't leave out a single detail Meiko we need to know everything!" Meiko started shaking and soon Tai could see tears falling down her cheeks. "Enough Izzy! There's no need to give her the third degree!" Mimi yelled and Izzy shot back, "we have no time to waste! Feelings are trivial at this point, we need answers!" Mimi fumed, "feelings are trivial?! How could you say something like that Izzy?!" Mimi yelled and Sora shouted at the both of them, "knock it off you two!" Mimi and Izzy both huffed and Meiko continued to cry. Tai looked at his lap unsure what to do. He couldn't comfort her, he was still unsure what Meicoomon part in the infection was. He frowned and the group was silent while Meiko cried.

* * *

Joe skipped off ahead of the group as they left Izzy's. Tai watched the oldest member of the group suspiciously. Joe hopped onto his bike, "chin up guys, we'll figure this out!" He smiled and waved as he peddled off. Sora turned and faced Tai and Matt. "Mimi and I will take care of Meiko. You two stay out of trouble." Sora said to the boys. She then turned and walked away with Mimi and Meiko. Tai looked at Matt, "well Joe seems more chipper." Tai commented and Matt nodded, "yeah he even got to mega, Mimi too." Tai nodded and Matt was silent a moment, "I mean I guess that's good. The more of us that can get to mega the less we'll have to rely on Omnimon. Kind of takes the pressure off you a bit." Tai was stunned a moment and then growled. Matt stood tall, "I got a text from TK too. You remember the prophecy Izzy found?" "Sure." Tai replied and Matt showed his phone to Tai. "Those who crave true power just seek the darkness but move past it." Tai read aloud. "What does that mean?" He asked and Matt shrugged putting his phone away, "beats me." Tai sighed. "Well I'll see you later." Matt announced and Tai looked up and watched his friend make his way home. Tai stood on his own. Izzy was freaking out and Tai was unsure if he should be as well. He pulled out his own phone and saw a missed message from his sister. He decided to call her and hear what she had found out about ken. "Hello?" "Kari." Tai heard his sister move the phone a bit and then she spoke, "hey Tai. How is everyone?" She asked. Tai sighed, "we're all fine Kar. What did you find out at Ken's?" Kari breathed into the phone and Tai figured it wasn't good. "No one was home. It was weird. It felt empty." Tai listened to his sister and then nodded. "You still with TK?" He asked and Kari replied "mhm, yeah we're down by the water." Tai was grateful that his sister wasn't on her own. He then spoke into the phone. "K, anything else?" He asked and he heard her hesitate. "N-no. No." She stated and Tai frowned. "Okay." He said and he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. _She's keeping things from me._ He thought bitterly. He sighed and decided to head on home.

* * *

Kari closed her phone and looked down at her shoes, "Tai okay?" TK asked and Kari quickly looked up at her friend, "yeah. I think so." TK nodded and moved to stand beside Kari. The two were leaning against the railing overlooking the water. "I texted Matt, well I forwarded him the prophecy Izzy sent. Thought maybe he'd have more insight. I haven't heard from him so I'm guessing Izzy is still stuck trying to solve this whole infection thing." Kari nodded, "something just doesn't feel right. I feel like something is coming but I feel like Meiko knows more about it then she let's on." Kari then felt bad, "I don't mean to put her on the spot, I just feel like she's hiding something." TK looked straight out into the water. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell us. Whatever she's hiding, maybe she's just struggling with how to let us all in." Kari nodded, "she is shy. I guess we are an overwhelming group." TK then smirked, "Yeah I guess we are." Kari turned and looked at TK. "Thanks for listening TK. I'm sorry I was keeping things from you." TK faced her, "are you gonna tell Tai?" Kari shrugged, "he might not be ready to hear it. I mean he's got a lot on his mind. How the distortions are effecting me shouldn't be added to his load. I think I can handle it." TK growled, "Kari, stop. Remember the dark ocean?" TK saw Kari flinch. "I almost lost you because you were trying to keep everything inside. Don't do it again." Kari could see TK pleading. Kari felt guilt creep through her veins. "I don't mean to make you worry." She whispered. TK put a hand on her shoulder, "that because I care. I choose to worry about you Kar." Kari blushed and then smirked, "so you care huh?" She teased and now it was TK's turn to blush, "don't be cute." He mumbled and Kari giggled. She grabbed his hand off her shoulder and laced her fingers through his. She could see him go redder as she grabbed his hand but it didn't stop her. "I'm not bottling it up this time. I've got you and I'm thankful for that. I think Tai just needs a bit more time. I will tell him and then others soon. Just for now, can I lean on you?" She asked and the blush drained from TK's face. He squeezed her hand and nodded, "of course. You and me right?" Kari nodded "together."


End file.
